


Safe

by wolvesandgirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandgirls/pseuds/wolvesandgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare leaves Rose shaken, Clara comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for an anon over on tumblr, but wanted to share around. Enjoy.

_Rose was falling. Slipping from light to dark, falling, falling, falling... With no one to catch her. She shouted but no sound came out. But she could hear... Hear the churning of her stomach, and the buzzing of her nerves. And falling... Falling into cold, empty darkness. Forever._

Rose woke with her screams caught in her throat, choking her for air. She took deep gasps, untwining herself from the blankets and throwing them on the floor, letting the cool air settle around her naked body.

“Hey,” A small voice came from behind her, “What’s up with you?” It was Clara, voice heavy with sleep and mild annoyance, and Rose could feel her scrambling around for a corner of a sheet to pull over herself.

“Bad dream,” Rose said quietly, once she’d gotten her breath back. She ran her fingers through tangled hair, and reached down to haul the messy duvet back over Clara. 

As she was pulling the bulk of the blanket into her arms, she felt light circles being traced into the base of spine, and eventually two arms wrapped themselves around her naked torso, cool against heated skin. 

Clara’s nose buried into Rose’s neck, lingering there before she looked up at her, the concern reflected by the early morning sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the curtains.

“It’s okay. Just a dream,” Clara said softly. She pulled Rose down with her as she fell back into the mattress, pulling the duvet out of Rose’s trembling hands and curling her body around hers. 

Rose took deep breaths, breathing in Clara’s shampoo and a different brand of washing powder and the floral notes of perfume that hung permanently in Clara’s room.

Rose felt fingers slowly brushing the tangles out of her hair, pulling the tension out of her body with each loose strand, before they trailed down and tangled with her own, curled up into her chest.

“S’okay,” Clara slurred sleepily, her northern accent thick and prominent and coating Rose in a warmth that eased her tension further. 

“Got you don’t I?” Rose joked, leaning down to kiss Clara’s knuckles lightly, earning a light sleepy chuckle in return.

“Love you,” Rose heard Clara breathe, the precious words burrowing deep within her, through sweaty pores and relaxing muscles, curling themselves around her stomach and leaving her feeling as if she was floating on a cloud.

Clara’s breath settled steadily against Rose’s neck, deep even breathing that let Rose know that she was asleep, body wrapped protectively around her. Safe. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
